Haru Haru -SasuHina Version
by aranoballad
Summary: "Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Yang sudah menjadi milikku akan selalu menjadi milikku. Jadi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Uchiha Sasuke./"Asalkan Sasuke-kun bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Sekalipun aku dibenci olehnya, aku tak apa." Hyuuga Hinata./ SasuHina/AU/Inspired by BIGBANG - Haru Haru MV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haru Haru by aranoballad**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Fluff/Cheesy, Mainstream, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Inspired by MV BIGBANG - Haru Haru**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Don't look back and leave_  
 _Don't find me again and just live on_  
 _Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories_  
 _I can bear it in some way_  
 _I can stand it in some way_  
 _You should be happy if you are like this_  
 _Day by day it fades away" BIGBANG - Haru Haru_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _At Central Park, Tokyo…_

Seorang lelaki tampan rupawan dengan rambut dan mata segelap malam berjalan dengan langkah besar menyusuri jalan setapak. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis anggun nan cantik jelita dengan mata beriris lavender mengikuti sang lelaki bak anak itik dengan induknya. Setelah berapa lama berjalan, mereka sampai di depan air mancur yang tepat berada di tengah taman.

Sang lelaki terdiam dan terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Sesaat sebelum sampai di taman, dia sudah membulat tekad. Tapi sekarang tekad bulatnya itu seolah goyah dan hilang ditelan bumi. Ia kembali mempertanyakan otak inteleknya. Apa benar yang akan dilakukannya ini? Apa waktunya sudah tepat? Bagaimana jika gagal? Bagaimana jika pemikirannya bahwa mereka saling menyukai itu salah? Mau dikemanakan harga diri salah satu klan paling berpengaruh di Jepang ini jika itu sampai terjadi? Tapi ia pun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Pasalnya, mereka sudah lama dekat dan bahkan sudah banyak yang mempertanyakan sebenarnya hubungan apa yang mereka alami. Tak mungkin kan mereka harus berada dalam lingkaran friendzone selamanya? Oleh karena itu, semua harus diperjelas. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Lelaki itu pun langsung menatap mata indah sang gadis penuh determinasi. "Hinata."

"N-nani yo, Sasuke-kun?" Gadis bernama Hinata itu menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Suki da!" seru Sasuke lantang.

Hinata membulatkan matanya kaget. "H-hai?"

"S-suki da yo, Hinata. Jadilah pacarku." ucap Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekarang. Dan ia bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari dunia.

"Hinata?"

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ayolah, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Jika kau memang tidak mau, katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa menerimanya." Kata Sasuke memelas walaupun kata-kata terakhirnya ia tak yakin dapat ia lakukan.

"Jika aku mau…" gumam Hinata pelan.

"…"

Hinata pun mendongak untuk memandang mata hitam jelaga milik Sasuke. "Jika aku mau, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. Otak milik Sasuke mulai mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manis sang puteri Hyuuga. "M-maksudmu kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya dengan tergagap.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau jadi mengikuti kebiasaanku, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke langsung memegang kedua bahu Hinata gemas. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Hai, a-aku mau menjadi p-pacarmu, Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar itu, ujung bibir sang lelaki Uchiha itu mulai terangkat dan menampakan sebuah senyuman lebar yang begitu jarang ia tampilkan di depan umum. Lalu, untuk menyebarkan kebahagiaannya, ia langsung memeluk Hinata erat yang sukses membuat sang gadis terkejut bukan main.

"Arigatou, Hontou ni arigatou … Hime." kata Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

Pess… Wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia mendapat panggilan Hime. Dan itu berasal dari mulut seorang Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, panggilan dengan suara berat khasnya, terdengar sangat… Indah dan dalam.

"Un." Ucap Hinata kemudian sambil memeluk lelaki yang baru saja menjadi pacarnya itu.

* * *

Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa pacarnya yang tampan itu mengajaknya ke taman kota hari ini. Menurutnya, ini tempat yang paling sering mereka kunjungi untuk kencan dan jujur saja ia sudah bosan melihat pemandangan di sini walaupun cukup menyejukkan mata dan hati. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah mengapa Sasuke sampai membawa kamera.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata akhirnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada pacarnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau pikir?"

"Mau membuat video?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tanya?" kata Sasuke sambil masih berkutat dengan kameranya.

Hinata pun menggembungkan pipinya cemberut. "Aku kan hanya penasaran, lagipula Sasuke-kun bukan tipe orang yang mau berada di depan kamera, selfie denganku saja ogah-ogahan."

Sasuke yang baru selesai menyeting kamera kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang ngambek. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Jangan marah begitu, tidak cantik."

"Biar, toh Sasuke-kun masih mau bersamaku."

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"E-eh? Sasuke-kun mau membuangku kalau sudah tidak cantik? Tega." tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Bagi Sasuke, menggoda dan mengusili Hinata memang selalu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah bosan akan hal itu. "Haha bercanda kok, Hime."

Kemudian Sasuke memajukkan wajahnya sampai hampir bertabrakkan dengan wajah mulus Hinata. "Lagipula yang sudah jadi milikku, sampai kapanpun akan menjadi milikku. Sekalipun itu sudah tidak cantik lagi."

Pess… Wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam. Lagi. Hinata reflex mendorong Sasuke pelan dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengarahkan kamera pada gadis yang berjalan di depannya. "Hinata."

Hinata kemudian menoleh. "Hm?"

"Katakan Konnichiwa."

Hinata terbingung-bingung akan permintaan Sasuke. "Konnichiwa?"

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu, mana ekspresinya? Lebih gembira sedikit." Suruh Sasuke berlagak seorang sutradara.

"Konnichiwa!" seru Hinata riang. "Seperti itu?"

"Seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke senang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Hah? Oh, aku sangat senang seperti biasa, karena aku bisa bersama sang ikemen kampus, Uchiha Sasuke sekarang." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Nah sekarang berlagaklah seperti tour guide di taman ini."

"Hah?"

"Bukan 'hah', Hime, tapi seperti ini, 'Konnichiwa, minna-san, aku dan pacar ikemen-ku ini sedang kencan dan sekarang kami berada di tempat yang sering kami kunjungi akan keindahan dan keromantisannya.'"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Baru kali ini Sasuke bisa menyebut dirinya sendiri ikemen. Padahal dia paling tidak suka dengan wajah tampannya itu, karena wajahnya itu, dia tidak dapat lepas dari jeratan mata para hawa selama hidupnya. Itu membuatnya risih dan tidak tenang ketika dia keluar rumah.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke kemudian. "Cepatlah!"

"Tidak mau." Kata Hinata sambil berjalan menjauh di depan Sasuke.

"Hei, Hinata! Jangan kabur!" Sasuke hanya mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata seolah tak mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya meneruskan langkahnya dengan langkah panjang dan gembira sambil sesekali menoleh. Ia tersenyum jahil dan menjulurkan lidah ke arah kamera.

"Hime." Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Hn?"

"Katakanlah sesuatu, jangan malah bermain kejar-kejaran begini, aku capek." keluh Sasuke.

"Kalau capek, berhenti saja." Ucap Hinata enteng.

"Hinata, akan ku pastikan saat pulang nanti kau akan menyesal." Ancam Sasuke.

Bila sudah mengancam begini, Hinata pasti akan kalah. Sasuke memang pandai mengintimidasi orang. Namanya juga klan Uchiha, klan yang paling tersohor akan karisma dan otoritasnya. "Hai, hai."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, sekarang katakanlah."

"Ano… A-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. T-tapi yang jelas, aku sangat senang hari ini. Sasuke-kun yang biasanya tidak romantis ini rela mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk membuat video tentang kebersamaan kami. Dan aku ingin sekali selalu bersamanya sampai kami menjadi tua renta dan maut memisahkan kami. Sehingga kami bisa menonton video ini bersama-sama kelak di masa depan." Ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang berada di balik kamera hanya tertegun. Memang tidak aneh bila Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan efeknya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"kau juga harus ada di depan kamera."

"Tidak usah, aku yang merekam saja." Tolak Sasuke.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menarik paksa Sasuke ke sampingnya. Ia pun mengarahkan kamera menghadap mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Kau mau kan kita terus bersama?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Hime, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, makanya kita harus tetap bersama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Secara tak langsung, kau sudah berjanji di depan kamera ini loh, kalau kau akan terus bersamaku."

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Seperti kataku barusan, karena yang menjadi milikku akan tetap menjadi milikku sampai kapanpun. Begitupula denganmu."

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke."Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun."

Pess... Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memerah padam. Hinata bukanlah tipe yang suka berinisiasi untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia sangat suka.

"Wah, aku berhasil membuat Sasuke-kun memerah." Goda Hinata saat melihat wajah lelaki tampan itu.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Urusai."

Kemudian mereka pun tertawa bersama dalam bingkai kebahagiaan.

Setelah puas merekam seluruh momen yang mereka dapatkan di taman, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran yang cukup jauh di depan mereka. Mereka terduduk di sana dengan Hinata yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata kemudian.

"Hn?"

"A-aku… Benar-benar ingin selalu bersamamu sampai akhir hayat kita." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aku juga, Hime." Sasuke tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Hinata ikut tersenyum dan berkata lagi. "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita putus?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Harus berapa kali aku katakan? Yang sudah menjadi milikku akan selalu menjadi milikku. Jadi sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Sasuke yang sarat akan keyakinan dalam setiap katanya. Kemudian Kemudian Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Kemarikan tangan kananmu, Hime."

Hinata hanya menurut dan memberikan tangan kanannya untuk dipegang Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke pun merogoh saku blazer yang dipakainya dan menemukan sebuah cincin perak yang indah dengan ornament yang cukup klasik. Kemudian ia memasangkannya di jari manis Hinata. Itu sukses membuat Hinata terpaku sekaligus memerah padam untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Lalu Sasuke kembali merogoh saku blazer-nya dan memasangkan cincin yang sama ke jari manisnya sendiri. Ia pun memperlihatkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Aku membelinya sepasang, mungkin ini bukan cincin tunangan ataupun lamaran, tapi ini akan menjadi tanda bahwa kita tidak akan terpisahkan."

Gadis bersurai gelap sepunggung itu hanya menatap Sasuke dalam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Indah sekali, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh cincinnya dengan jari yang lain.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata. Hinata bukanlah wanita yang gila akan gaya dan perhiasaan. Sehingga ia sempat takut pemberiannya akan ditolak. Tapi bila reaksinya seperti ini, itu cukup membuat Sasuke bahagia. "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."

"Tapi kau takkan lama memakainya, Hime." Imbuh Sasuke yang membuat Hinata kembali memandang mata obsidian miliknya. "Karena aku akan segera menggantinya dengan cincin tunangan sungguhan."

"Kau akan melamarku?" tanya Hinata kaget.

Sasuke mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja, bukannya kau ingin kita selalu bersama sampai kita menjadi kakek dan nenek? Bagaimana bisa kita bersama kalau tidak ada benang merah yang mengikat kita? Oleh karena itu, aku sudah pasti akan melamarmu menjadi teman hidupku."

Hinata terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak percaya dengan didengarnya. Sasuke akan melamarnya di masa depan nanti. Kemudian mereka akan berkeluarga dan menghabiskan waktu tua bersama. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata bahagia.

Tess… Bulir-bulir Air mata mengalir dari mata sang Hyuuga.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget melihat Hinata menangis.

Ia pun dengan sigap menyeka air mata dengan ibu jarinya. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak, aku tak apa. Aku hanya bahagia kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan bahkan ingin melamarku."

Sasuke hanya mengusap pipi Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Apapun akan ku lakukan demi bersamamu, Hime. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, sangat, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kemudian memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua dan mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. Hinata hanya membalasnya ciuman Sasuke sama lembutnya. Tetapi terjadi perselisihan hebat dalam benak Hinata. Ia sangat ingin bersama Sasuke melebihi apapun. Tapi Ia juga tak tahu apa waktu akan berpihak pada mereka. Karena Hinata sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

* * *

Kiba sedang berjalan menuju sebuah café yang telah diberi tahu Hinata di telepon. "Jangan beri tahu Sasuke-kun kalau kau janji bertemu denganku hari ini." Begitu pesan teman masa kecilnya di telepon. Tapi Kiba benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Hinata padanya sampai ia tak mau pertemuan mereka diketahui oleh Sasuke. Tak biasanya Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu dari pacar posesifnya itu. Sepertinya ini sangat penting. Apapun itu, keingintahuan Kiba akan segera terjawab setelah ia bertemu dengan Hinata.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di café yang dijanjikan. Kemudian lelaki bermarga Inuzuka itu pun masuk ke dalam café yang cukup nyaman dan sederhana dengan desain vintage yang cukup melekat di setiap sisi ruangan. Setelah ia di sapa oleh pelayan toko di depan pintu, ia pun berjalan mencari sosok gadis Hyuuga yang cantik nan lembut itu. Tak lama kemudian, Kiba melihat seseorang melambai ke arahnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Hinata." Kata Kiba saat sampai di meja dan duduk di depan orang yang membuat janji dengannya itu.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga baru sampai."

Setelah mereka memesan makanan, Kiba pun memulai percakapan lagi. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Tumben sekali kau main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Kau yakin aku masih hidup jika dia tahu kekasihnya ini malah bertemu dengan pria lain?" tanya Kiba to the point dan setengah bercanda.

Raut wajah Hinata berubah serius. Melihat perubahan raut wajahnya itu, Kiba pun memandang Hinata dengan bingung. Ini pasti pembicaraan yang sangat serius. Karena ini terlalu aneh baginya yang selama ini telah lama mengenal Hinata. Walaupun Hinata tipe yang tidak bisa bercanda, gadis di depannya ini jarang sekali beraut wajah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sebelumnya izin kan aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu karena telah melibatkanmu, Kiba-kun." Ujar Hinata dengan wajah dan nada bersalah.

"Memangnya ada apa, Hinata?"

"Aku…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Don't Forget to Review :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haru Haru by aranoballad**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Fluff/Cheesy, Mainstream, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Inspired by MV BIGBANG - Haru Haru**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Don't look back and leave_  
 _Don't find me again and just live on_  
 _Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories_  
 _I can bear it in some way_  
 _I can stand it in some way_  
 _You should be happy if you are like this_  
 _Day by day it fades away" BIGBANG - Haru Haru_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Setelah ia harus disibukkan oleh kuliah seharian penuh, sang Uchiha itu harus menghadiri latihan bandnya. Band yang terdiri dari Naruto, Neji, Sai dan dirinya itu akan menjadi salah satu bintang tamu di festival budaya kampusnya yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tak mau menyusahkan anggota band-nya yang lain dengan tidak datang latihan.

Tapi yang membuat dia merasa hari itu adalah hari buruk baginya adalah Hinata yang tak kunjung menghubunginya. Jangankan menghubungi, membalas _chat_ darinya saja tidak. Padahal dia tahu benar hari itu jadwal kuliah Hinata tak sesibuk dirinya. Bukan karena Sasuke tak percaya pada Hinata dan menganggap dia bermain di belakangnya. Tapi ia hanya sangat khawatir. Khawatir kekasihnya itu sakit atau terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya kesulitan menghubungi Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Seriuslah sedikit!" Seru Naruto, sang vokalis, marah yang membuat latihan band-nya terhenti seketika.

Sasuke yang kena marah hanya membalas seruan Naruto sengit. " _Urusai_. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

" _Nani_?! Kau…" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh leraian dari sang gitaris juga _leader_ , Neji.

"Kalian berdua, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar. Aku tak mau band kita terpecah belah hanya karena pertengkaran kecil kalian." Lerainya.

Naruto maupun Sasuke pun terdiam dibuatnya. Kemudian pria berambut panjang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, bisakah kau lebih serius berlatih? Jika memang ada yang mengganggu kosentrasimu saat berlatih, lebih baik kau tak usah datang."

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya. "Hn."

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan terus menerus begitu. Pasti ada sesuatu." Timpal Sai dari balik drum-nya.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa." kata Sasuke singkat.

Naruto hanya mendecih dan berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan. Ia pun membuka kulkas dan mengambil soft drink kemudian meminumnya. "Kita istirahat dulu, mood-ku jadi jelek karena ketidakseriusan seseorang." Ujar Naruto sambil merebahkan diri di sofa di dekat kulkas.

Sai pun beranjak dari balik drum-nya dan ikut duduk di sofa di samping Naruto. "Aku juga tidak mau mulai sampai seseorang belajar arti dari profesionalisme." ucapnya tak lupa dengan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Neji hanya bergantian menatap anggota bandnya yang lain kemudian menghela nafas. "Kau lihat, Sasuke? Kalau kau tetap seperti ini, kau hanya akan membuat suasananya semakin tidak enak."

Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu. Sasuke akui dari tadi ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Padahal pria tampan itu tak mau mengacaukan permainan band-nya. Tapi pikiran tentang Hinata memenuhi benaknya. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya Hinata bersikap seperti ini. Dan ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya dan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Teme, kau anggap kami apa sebenarnya? Orang-orang yang kebetulan bermimpi sama? Ayolah, kita sudah bersama-sama sejak sekolah dasar. Kau bisa bergantung pada kami dan kami akan selalu ada untukmu ketika kau ada masalah. Jangan selalu memendam semuanya seorang diri." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Semuanya memandang Naruto dengan mata yang membulat. Memang kata-katanya benar adanya. Tapi seorang Naruto? Orang yang tak pernah serius itu? Dari sekian banyak orang di tempat itu, dia yang mengatakan hal seperti ini? Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa serius juga." ucap Sai tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah? Kalian selalu menyalahkanku jika aku bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat. Dan ketika aku berbicara serius begini, kalian melihatku seperti hantu di siang bolong? Menyebalkan." sahut pria bermata safir itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke kemudian tertawa. Sekarang semua pandangan beralih padanya. Bagi orang yang sangat mengenal Sasuke seperti mereka, ini tentu sangat aneh. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling jarang tertawa di antara mereka berempat. Dan ia sekarang tertawa bagai tak ada hari esok. Otak jeniusnya pasti cedera karena kuliah seharian penuh tadi.

"Ok, Sasuke, kau berhasil membuat kami ketakutan." Kata Sai kemudian.

Setelah tawanya berhenti, Sasuke pun berkata. " _Gomen_ , harus ku akui kau memang berbakat menjadi komedian, Dobe."

" _Nani_?!" sahut Naruto.

Ia pun menaruh bass-nya dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia pun mengambil air mineral dan meneguknya kemudian duduk di kursi di dekat sofa. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan masalahku pada kalian, lagipula aku tak mau membebani band ini lebih lama lagi."

Neji yang tadinya berdiri berjalan mendekat ke arah teman-temannya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Jadi apa masalahmu?"

Semuanya pun memandang Sasuke dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Sasuke pun menghela nafas kemudian mulai menceritakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana…"

"Santai saja, Teme, kami akan tetap mendengarkan walaupun ceritamu tidak jelas."

Sasuke kemudian menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Tapi yang jelas semua ini sudah menyita pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

"Jangan bilang ini karena Hinata-chan." Tebak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar."

"Wah ternyata benar ya, akhirnya aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Teme. Ikatan persahabatan kita memang tidak bisa diremehkan." Sahut Naruto bangga seperti mendapatkan hadiah undian.

Sesaat Sasuke akan meneruskan ceritanya lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya lagi. "Ada apa dengannya? Dia sakit?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia nyaris saja akan menonjoknya, tapi untunglah Sai sudah menggantikannya dengan menyikut perutnya keras.

"Oi, sakit tahu!" ringis Naruto.

"Kalau kau terus memotongnya, kita tidak bisa mendengar cerita Sasuke sampai habis. Dan kau akan memperpanjang waktu latihan kita." Kata Sai.

Naruto yang menyadari kesalahannya kemudian menunduk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya. " _Hontou ni gomennasai_ , silahkan dilanjutkan. Kali ini aku tidak akan memotong lagi."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kali ini benar-benar melanjutkan. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, jadi ini semua tentang Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh padaku. Dimulai dari suka menerawang ketika kami bersama, tidak menghubungiku, sampai menjawab _chat_ -ku saja lama sekali. Selain itu, di kampus, kami hanya bertemu kalau kebetulan berpapasan. Dan itu pun kami hanya saling menyapa, setelah itu, Hinata langsung pergi seperti sedang terburu-buru. Dia seperti sedang menghindariku."

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk? Ada rapat dan semcamnya? Bukankah dia anggota aktif BEM?"tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun menggeleng. "Sekalipun dia sedang sibuk, dia pasti menyempatkan diri membalas _chat_ dariku. Lagipula acara besar kampus sekarang hanyalah festival budaya dan dia tidak ikut menjadi panitia di dalamnya."

"Mungkin dia menghindarimu untuk belajar, Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri IP-nya turun semenjak berpacaran denganmu." Ujar Sai.

"Mungkin saja, tapi apa tidak aneh? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Tanya Sasuke.

Sai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia selingkuh? Atau kau selingkuh dengan wanita lain dan Hinata-chan mengetahuinya?" celetuk Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hinata bukan wanita seperti itu!" sahut Sasuke marah. " Dan jangan sembarangan! Aku sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun. Aku tak serendah itu untuk bermain dengan wanita lain di belakang Hinata."

"Hei, hei, tenang, aku hanya asal bicara." Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian beralih pada Neji yang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Neji-nii? Kau kan kakaknya."

Neji hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu, di rumah, dia biasa saja. Aku baru tahu kalian ada masalah setelah kau bercerita pada kami."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kau yakin tak membuat kesalahan padanya?" tanya Sai kemudian.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir kemudian menggelengkan kepala untuk ke sekian kalinya."Aku rasa tidak, bukan karena aku merasa benar, tapi selama ini aku selalu berusaha membuat Hinata nyaman bersamaku dan tidak menyakitinya sekecil apapun. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana aku melakukan kesalahan jika bertemu sajapun jarang."

"Hinata-chan itu orang yang sangat baik, Teme. Ku pikir dia ada masalah dan ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Ia tak mau membuatmu khawatir dan terbebani oleh masalahnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia akan kembali seperti biasa." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar khas miliknya.

Sasuke pun kembali berpikir. Mungkin yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat mandiri dan tak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Dan itu salah satu alasan Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Dia bagaikan mawar di ladang melati. Dia memiliki keindahan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Kau benar, mungkin akunya saja yang selalu berpikiran negatif." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk keras. "Benar, oleh karena itu, biasakanlah berpikir positif sepertiku."

"Kau itu bukan sering berpikir positif, tapi tidak peka terhadap keadaan." ucap Sai.

"Enak saja! Sai, kau!" Naruto hendak menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Sai, tetapi kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dari duduknya yang berhasil menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya, karena sudah tak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku, kali ini aku takkan mengacau." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju bass-nya.

Naruto dan Sai pun mengikuti Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya masing-masing kecuali seseorang. Neji.

Ia hanya terdiam sambil melihat Sasuke sedih. Jujur saja, ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Hinata. Tapi pria berambut panjang itu tidak mau membuat semuanya semakin runyam dengan mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Dan ini membuatnya dilema dan semakin bersalah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari sang _leader_ tak bergerak dari tempatnya langsung menegurnya dengan nada kesal. "Neji, ada apa? Cepatlah."

Neji pun terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan beranjak. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita latihan."

Setelah beberapa jam mereka berlatih keras, latihan pun selesai. Sekarang mereka sedang bersiap pulang. Dimulai dari Sai yang pulang duluan karena ada kegiatan di UKM melukis. Lalu disusul Naruto yang ingin menonton pertandingan tim sepakbola favoritnya di tv. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Neji di studio musik yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

"Neji-nii." Panggil pria bermata obsidian kepada pria bermata lavender itu.

Neji pun menoleh."Hn?"

"Bisa kau sampaikan pada Hinata... Jika aku... Punya salah padanya, segeralah beritahu aku, dan memang jika dia punya masalah, dia bisa berbagi bebannya padaku… Aku sangat mencintainya sampai tak sanggup dia diamkan seperti ini."ujar Sasuke lirih sambil memelas.

"Wah, wah, aku baru tahu Uchiha yang sombong sepertimu bisa meminta sambil memelas." Ucap Neji setengah bercanda.

Kemudian Neji melihat bahwa ada keseriusan dalam kata-kata Sasuke. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sasuke sudah tak peduli dengan harga diri seorang Uchiha yang selalu ia junjung setengah mati itu. Sekalipun harga dirinya harus jatuh, demi Hinata akan ia lakukan walaupun harus berlutut sekalipun.

Neji kemudian terdiam dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak oleh pacar dari adiknya itu. Tapi Sasuke tahu satu hal. Neji kasihan padanya. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat Neji menatapnya seperti itu."Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan,"kata Neji akhirnya.

Sasuke pun mengangguk dan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya." _Arigatou_ , _Niisan_ , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,"

" _Hai_ , hati-hati di jalan, jangan memikirkan apapun saat mengemudi, berbahaya." Kata Neji.

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk tanda O dengan jarinya. Kemudian tinggalah Neji dengan segudang pikiran di kepalanya. Ia pun terduduk lemas di sofa dan merenung.

Apa ia telah berlaku kejam pada Sasuke? Ia telah menyembunyikan rahasia penting yang seharusnya Sasuke tahu. Tapi ia harus berpura-pura bahwa ia tak menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Karena ini perintah dari adik kesayangannya, Hinata. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa adik yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya itu harus membohongi semua orang termasuk orang yang ia cintai sekalipun. Tapi yang jelas, ini sudah membebani pikirannya. Karena Neji bukanlah orang yang kuat menyimpan rahasia sebesar itu dari sahabatnya sendiri. Dan ia tidak tega melihat Sasuke yang menderita akan sikap aneh Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu.

Lalu, Neji pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke luar studio. Ia pun mengunci pintu studio dan berjalan pulang. Setelah sampai ia menemukan sosok Hinata sedang bersama teman masa kecilnya, Kiba. Mereka tampak sedang berbicara di depan rumahnya. Ia kemudian menghampiri kedua sosok tersebut.

"Tumben sekali kau kemari, Kiba."sapa Neji ramah.

"Ah, Neji-niisan,"balas Kiba yang menyadari kehadirannya.

" _Niisan_ , kau baru pulang dari latihan ya ?"tanya Hinata dengan nada lembutnya.

Neji hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian Hinata pun bertanya dengan raut wajah serius."Niisan... Tak beritahu apa – apa kan pada Sasuke-kun?"

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab."Tentu saja aku tak beritahu apa – apa, lagipula kau sendiri yang memintaku seperti itu,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"kata Hinata lega.

"Hinata."panggil Neji.

" _Hai_?"

"Apa... Ini benar tidak apa – apa? Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya? Aku tak tega melihat betapa menderitanya Sasuke kau perlakukan seperti ini..."ujar Neji lirih.

Kiba pun ikut menambahkan."Bukan apa-apa, Hinata, tapi yang dikatakan Neji-niisan ada benarnya."

Gadis cantik itu hanya menatap kakak dan teman masa kecilnya itu bergantian. Kemudian ia menghela nafas."Bagaimanapun juga, ini harus dilakukan, ini demi Sasuke-kun juga..."

Neji dan Kiba hanya bisa menatap Hinata sedih.

* * *

Di lain pihak, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memainkan ponsel-nya. Ia terus memutar-mutar ponselnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke layar ponsel-nya. Tak ada yang mengiriminya pesan ataupun meneleponnya. Ia sangat berharap Hinata akan menghubunginya kali ini. Tiba – tiba ponselnya bordering. Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya dengan tak sabaran.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Hinata."

"Maafkan aku sudah mengacaukan ekspektasimu, tapi ini bukan Hinata, ini kakaknya." ujar seseorang nan jauh di sana.

Sasuke sempat mengumpat dalam hati dan menjawabnya dengan dingin. "Oh, ternyata Neji-nii, ada apa?"

"Jangan marah begitu, Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tak berniat membuatmu marah. Dan aku benar-benar ada perlu denganmu." Kata Neji kentara dengan nada bersalah.

"Hn. Sudahlah, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau masih menyimpan buku tingkat satu yang ku berikan padamu?"

"Bukunya masih ada padaku, belum ku berikan pada adik tingkat. Kau membutuhkannya?"

"Iya, aku ingin menambah referensi untuk skripsiku. Kau tidak sedang memakainya kan?"

"Tidak, lagipula aku sudah tingkat dua, jadi ya sudah tak ku gunakan lagi."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau bawakan ke rumahku? Aku sedang repot sekarang jadi takkan sempat ke rumahmu, bisa kan?"

Sasuke kemudian bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Apa… Hinata ada di sana?"

"Tentu saja, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana? Kau kan sekalian bisa menemui adikku."

Timbul semangat berkobar dalam benak Sasuke mendengar kata-kata kakak tingkatnya itu. "Baiklah, akan ku bawakan."

"Ok, _arigatou_ , Sasuke."

"Hn, aku akan segera kesana. _Jaa_." Piip. Telepon pun terputus.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu selesai, Sasuke langsung mencari-cari buku yang Neji berikan padanya pada saat tingkat satu. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera melesat menuju garasi. Sasuke pun langsung menyalakan mobil sesaat setelah ia sampai di garasi. Lalu, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat ia tuju, rumah Hinata.

Ia benar-benar sudah tak bisa membendung rasa rindu pada gadis pemalunya itu lebih lama lagi. Dan Sasuke sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata melebihi apapun. Setelah beberapa lama Hinata memperlakukan Sasuke aneh dengan menghindari dan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, ia tentu sangat rindu akan sosok seorang Hinata.

Di perjalanan, pria tampan itu mampir ke toko bunga milik temannya sekaligus pacar dari Sai, Ino. Ia pun membeli satu buket bunga mawar putih. Ia berencana memberikannya pada Hinata atas permintaan maafnya jika memang Sasuke telah melakukan kesalahan sekaligus sebagai tanda bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

Lalu, ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan studio yang tak jauh dari rumah Hyuuga bersaudara. Ia pun berjalan menuju rumah Hinata dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangannya dan sebuah tas berisi buku titipan Neji di bahunya. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat menerima bunga pemberiannya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa senyam -senyum memikirkannya sambil mengendus-ngendus aroma bunga mawar yang masih harum dan segar. Ya, jatuh cinta memang kadang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi bukan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran indahnya hancur begitu saja ketika melihat pemandangan yang tak terduga. Sasuke terkaget-kaget melihat dua orang yang ia kenal sedang berbicara. Dan keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke karena terlalu terbawa suasana percakapan mereka.

"A-ano… Kiba-kun… Bisakah kau berikan ini pada Sasuke-kun?"pinta sang gadis kepada Kiba.

Pria pencinta binatang itu pun menerima sebuah cincin perak yang sangat cantik." _Doushite_?"

"A-aku… Sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, a-aku tak berani mengembalikannya, aku takut menyakitinya," ujarnya sambil menunduk. "Karena sekarang aku mencintai orang lain."

"Mencintai orang lain? Hinata, siapa yang kau cintai?"tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Kau, Kiba-kun."ujar Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Kiba dalam.

Kiba membisu. Ia kemudian menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya."Sial, kenapa harus aku?"

"Kiba-kun, _onegai_ , berikan cincin ini pada Sasuke-kun."pinta Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, akan ku berikan nanti."ujar Kiba.

" _Hontou ni_? _Arigatou_ , Kiba-kun."kata Hinata dengan memasang senyuman manisnya. "Dan… _Suki desu_ , Kiba-kun."

Kiba hanya balas tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ya," pamit Hinata sambil berjalan masuk.

Tinggalah Kiba berada tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Kemudian ia pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Jadi inikah alasan kenapa Hinata mengacuhkannya selama ini? Karena dia sudah tak mencintai Sasuke lagi? Dan memilih teman masa kecilnya? Ia benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang ia dengar. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Baru kali ini ia jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan dan baru kali ini pula ia merasa terkhianati sangat dalam oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Kata-katanya bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya sampai kapanpun seolah terbang dari memori Sasuke. Dan ia menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke langsung melempar buket bunga itu keras ke trotoar dimana ia berpijak. Dengan langkah gusar dan amarah yang memuncak, ia langsung berjalan menuju rumah Hinata. Ia pun menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

Lalu, seseorang pun membuka pintunya."Oh, Sasuke, akhirnya kau sampai juga."

Sasuke hanya menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada pemiliknya dengan kasar dan dalam diam.

Neji pun menerima buku-buku yang diberikan Sasuke kemudian ia memandang pria bermarga Uchiha itu. "Sasuke, kau tak apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik-baik saja. Kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi kan denganku? Kalau begitu, aku pergi." pamit Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berjalan pulang menuju mobilnya dengan langkah cepat. Tapi saat ia mau membuka pintu mobilnya ia terpikirkan sesuatu dan bukannya membuka pintu mobil melainkan berjalan ke arah lain dimana seseorang sedang berjalan pulang juga sekarang.

* * *

Di lain pihak, tepatnya di kediaman Hyuuga, Neji berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah. Ia menemukan Hinata sedang menangis dengan adik bungsunya, Hanabi yang mengusap punggung Hinata pelan dengan maksud menenangkannya. Neji hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan iba.

* * *

Sasuke terus berjalan, malah nyaris berlari mencari seorang Kiba. Ia yakin bahwa ia belum terlalu jauh darinya. Ternyata perkiraannya tepat. Kiba berada tak jauh di depannya. Sasuke memandang Kiba geram dan terpancar aura kemarahan di wajahnya. Ia pun berjalan cepat ke arah Kiba.

Kiba yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya kemudian berbalik.

"Oi, Sasuke, lama tak berjumpa." sapa Kiba.

"Tsk, masih bisa sok baik." cibir Sasuke sambil menatap Kiba tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudku? Aku yakin kau tahu apa maksudku!"

BUG ! Bukan sebuah sapaan hangat yang diterimanya melainkan sebuah tonjokan mendarat di pipinya.

Kiba pun tersungkur tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Baji**an! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? KENAPA?!"Teriak Sasuke kalap.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Aku punya salah apa?"tanya Kiba kebingungan.

"Kau masih tak tahu salahmu apa? Menyedihkan." dengus Sasuke dingin.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Don't forget to review :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haru Haru by aranoballad**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Fluff/Cheesy, Mainstream, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Inspired by MV BIGBANG - Haru Haru**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Don't look back and leave_  
 _Don't find me again and just live on_  
 _Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories_  
 _I can bear it in some way_  
 _I can stand it in some way_  
 _You should be happy if you are like this_  
 _Day by day it fades away" BIGBANG - Haru Haru_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Kiba hanya bisa menatap dalam diam sang Uchiha yang memandangnya penuh amarah. Kemudian ia pun mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan berusaha berdiri.

"Sasuke, jangan buat aku terus bertanya-tanya begini, katakan segalanya padaku agar semuanya terlihat jelas," ujar Kiba tenang.

"Setelah lama kita saling mengenal, aku baru tahu seperti inilah sifatmu sebenarnya. Dasar munafik." kata Sasuke sinis.

"Munafik? Apa maksudmu aku munafik?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kau! Pantas saja kau selalu memperlakukan Hinata baik, jadi ini tujuanmu,"

Kemudian Kiba seperti mengerti akan sesuatu dan berkata. "Oh aku mengerti sekarang, jadi kau ada di sana ketika Hinata dan aku berbicara?"

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan JELAS sekali bahwa kau juga menyukainya, iya kan?!"sahut Sasuke marah."Kau mau merebutnya dariku, iya kan?!"

Kiba hanya membalas tatapan membunuh milik Sasuke datar. Kemudian ia pun berkata."Lalu? Kalau iya kenapa? Masalah buatmu?"

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan respon seorang Kiba dan membuatnya bungkam.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, kalau kau memang melihat kami tadi, berarti kau mendengar segalanya, bahwa gadis yang kau cintai ternyata tidak mencintaimu lagi, terimalah kenyataan itu!"sahut Kiba dengan nada menantang.

"KIBAAAA!" Amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak mendengar perkataan Kiba. Ia pun langsung mencengkeram kerah baju pria bertato di wajahnya itu dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Kau... Jika kau tidak ada... Hinata tidak mungkin mengatakan semua itu tadi! Hinata itu milikku! Hinata akan tetap bersamaku!" Bentak Sasuke sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Kiba lebih keras.

Kiba sangat kesakitan karena cengkeraman tersebut, tetapi ia berusaha mengeluarkan suara dan memanas-manasi Sasuke lagi."Oi… Sasuke, sebelum menyalahkan orang lain, mengacalah dulu, jangan merasa sok benar dan sempurna, Hinata tak mencintaimu lagi itu bukan salahku, tapi karena kesalahanmu sendiri, kau pikir kau sudah membahagiakannya? Intropeksilah!"

Sasuke kemudian semakin mengeraskan cengkeramannya, sehingga Kiba semakin kesakitan.

* * *

Di lain pihak, Hinata pun mulai bisa tenang dan mengusap air mata yang dari tadi mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya itu.

" _N_ _eechan_? Kau sudah baikan?"tanya Hanabi.

Hinata pun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum," _Hai_ , _arigatou_ , kalau kalian tidak ada, aku pasti takkan bisa menghadapi ini semua."

"Bukankah itu hal yang lumrah bagi sebuah keluarga untuk saling membantu ketika ada yang kesusahan?" ujar Neji sambil mengacak rambut Hinata pelan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Di saat seperti ini, dia sangat bersyukur bisa terlahir di keluarga ini dan menjadi saudara perempuan bagi Neji dan Hanabi. Dan kalau benar reinkarnasi itu ada, Hinata ingin kembali menjadi keluarga mereka..

Kemudian Neji pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku akan keluar sebentar."

* * *

'Ini aneh. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' batinnya sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Saat di depan gerbang rumahnya, entah kenapa ada yang membuat Neji pun melihat ke sekitarnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia tersentak saat melihat mobil Sasuke masih terparkir di depan studionya.

"Oi, Neji-nii!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Neji menoleh.

Ia menemukan Naruto sedang berjalan santai tak lupa senyuman dua jarinya dan tas jinjing di tangannya. "Ah, untung kau datang, Naruto."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Naruto bertanya. Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu dan menunjukkan tasnya paada Neji. "Aku ingin mengembalikan film yang ku pinjam minggu lalu."

"Nanti saja, ada yang lebih penting." Kata Neji.

" _Nani_?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang tidak beres, kita harus segera mencari Sasuke, ia pasti masih berada di sekitar sini," sahut Neji.

"Eh? Sasuke baru dari sini?"

Neji hanya mengangguk. "Akan ku jelaskan setelah menemukannya. Cepat!"

"A-ah, oke."

Lalu, mereka pun pergi mencari Sasuke dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

* * *

"Neji-nii belum kembali juga." celetuk Hanabi.

"Kau benar, akan ku cek." Hinata pun berjalan ke luar rumah.

Hinata pun sampai di depan rumahnya tapi tak menemukan sosok Neji dimanapun. Kemudian pandangannya tersita oleh sesuatu yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia pun berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil sesuatu tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah buket bunga mawar putih yang tadinya akan Sasuke berikan padanya.

Ia pun menghirup aroma bunga tersebut. Masih harum dan segar. Ini pasti belum lama. Pikirnya. Kemudian ia pun mengambil kartu yang terselip di dalamnya. Dengan penasarannya, ia pun membuka dan membacanya.

 _Untuk Hinata…_

 _Terimalah bunga mawar ini sebagai tanda permintamaafanku padamu. Maafkan aku jika memang aku berlaku salah padamu. Tapi ku mohon, setelah ini jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini lagi. Aku... Benar – benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu,_ _Hime_ _..._

 _Aishiteru yo_ _..._

 _Sasuke_

Tess... Kedua netra lavender itu kembali meneteskan bulir – bulir kristal dan membasahi kedua pipi mulus Hinata. Ia benar – benar merasakan kepedihan yang Sasuke rasakan karena perlakuannya saat ini.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sasuke-kun... _Hontou ni gomennasai_ …"isaknya sedih sambil memeluk buket bunga itu erat.

* * *

Neji dan Naruto terus berlarian mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Setelah cukup lama mencari, mereka belum menemukan keberadaannya.

" _Niisan_ , bagaimana ini? Teme tak ada dimana-mana," ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"Dia pasti berada di sekitar sini, aku yakin," ujar Neji yakin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" _Niisan_ , ku pikir ini saatnya kau ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya." kata Naruto. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia terkejut sambil menunjuk sesuatu, " _Niisan_! Lihat!" sahutnya setengah berteriak.

Neji pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto dan ikut terkejut. "Gawat! Ayo kita kesana!"

Naruto pun mengangguk kemudian keduanya pun berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Kiba yang terlihat sedang adu jotos.

"Firasatku ternyata benar, ada yang tidak beres, Sasuke pasti akan melakukan hal ini,"ujar Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya berkata. "Pokoknya setelah ini, kau berhutang cerita padaku, Neji-nii."

Di saat Sasuke akan melancarkan serangannya yang ke sekian kalinya pada Kiba, Neji dan Naruto datang dan langsung memisahkan mereka berdua. Sasuke berontak dan berusaha untuk menerjang Kiba lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sasuke penuh kemarahan.

"Sasuke, hentikan! Tenanglah, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Neji seraya menahan Sasuke dengan memegangnya erat.

"Orang itu baj***an! Ia telah merebut Hinata dariku!" sahut Sasuke marah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di dekat pria Inuzuka itu langsung membantu Kiba yang kesusahan bernafas. "Kiba, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

" _Un_ , _da_ _-da_ _ijoubu_." Jawab Kiba sambil berusaha berdiri.

Sasuke tetap berusaha untuk lepas dari pegangan Neji dan kembali menerjang Kiba. "Lepaskan aku! Neji-nii! Lepaskan!"

"Sasuke! Hentikan!" Suara Neji pun jadi ikut meninggi.

Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya itu tak percaya dan berhasil lepas dari Neji. Ia kemudian menatap semua orang yang ada disana bergantian.

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa semuanya malah menghentikanku! Aku di sini hanya korban! Baj***an itu yang salah!" sahut Sasuke keras.

"Tapi kau tetap salah! Kekerasan bukanlah jalan keluarnya!" balas Neji.

Sasuke menatap Neji tak percaya. "Aku benar-benar sudah tak mengerti dengan kalian semua!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pun pergi dengan langkah gusar.

Neji hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan menendang kaleng yang kebetulan ada di sekitarnya. "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, Apa yang sebenarnya Hinata mau pada akhirnya? Menyakiti orang?" katanya emosi.

"Apapun yang Hinata inginkan, yang jelas kita harus tetap melakukannya," ujar Kiba sambil dipapah Naruto.

"Tapi melihat Sasuke... Aku benar-benar tak tega."

" _Niisan_ , tidak hanya kau saja, kami pun merasakan hal yang sama," kata Kiba.

"Hmm adakah di antara kalian yang ingin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" celetuk Naruto.

Neji kemudian memandang Naruto sekilas. Cepat atau lambat semua orang di sekitarnya pasti akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Neji pun menghela nafas berat. "Hinata... Inikah yang kau harapkan akan terjadi?" batin Neji dalam hati.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke maupun Hinata tak ingin berhubungan satu sama lain. Mereka terus diam dan saling menghindari. Hinata merasakan kepedihan yang amat sangat di hatinya. Karena Sasuke sudah tidak lagi melihatnya jika bertemu, bahkan sekarang menghindar. Sekalipun mereka bertatapan, pria bermata oniks itu menatap Hinata dengan benci. Tapi, untuknya, ditatap seperti itu pun tak apa. Karena dari awal Hinata memang bertujuan agar Sasuke melihatnya seperti itu.

"Oi, Hinata, sendirian saja?" sapa Kiba sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata hanya mendongak dan tersenyum. "Ah, Kiba-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Begitulah, aku baik." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau sendiri? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali duduk di kursi taman kampus ini seorang diri, kau benar-benar tak apa?" tanya Kiba cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Kiba-kun." kata Hinata sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke depan. "Hanya saja, aku ingin menenangkan diri, rasanya sakit saat melihat Sasuke-kun seperti itu padaku,"

Kiba hanya menatap Hinata sedih. Kemudian Hinata melanjutkan sambil tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu ini resiko yang harus ku tanggung sendiri, aku kira aku akan kuat, ternyata tidak,"

"Hinata..."

Ia kemudian menunduk dan tiba-tiba mendongak. "Tapi, sisi baiknya, jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi, Sasuke-kun takkan pernah bersedih, benar kan? Karena dia membenciku,"ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hinata... Hentikan... Jangan berkata seperti itu..."ujar Kiba lirih.

Lalu, gadis berambut panjang itu pun terkejut saat melihat sekelompok orang yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kiba-kun, bermesraanlah denganku, cepat!" Sahut Hinata.

"Hah?" kemudian Kiba pun melihat mereka juga dan mengikuti perintah Hinata. "Oke."

Kiba pun menggerakkan tangannya dan merangkul Hinata. Dan Hinata bergeser mendekati Kiba. Sehingga mereka pun terlihat sangat mesra.

Sekelompok orang yang mereka maksud tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke dan band-nya. Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengobrol langsung berhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang tak menyejukkan mata. Api kemarahan yang sempat padam itu pun kembali tersulut.

"Teme, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka berdua..." ujar Sasuke geram.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah pemandangan itu berasal meninggalkan anggota band-nya yang masih terbingung-bingung.

"Sasuke! Teme!" Sahut semuanya.

"Ayo kita susul," Neji memberi instruksi.

Semuanya pun menyusul Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Hinata dan Kiba.

"Oi!" bentak Sasuke saat sampai di depan mereka.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" sapa Kiba ramah.

"Jangan sok baik kau, bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan di depan umum, kalian membuat mataku sakit." kata Sasuke sinis sambil menatap keduanya tajam.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu? Kenapa kau melarang kami sekarang?"tanya Kiba. "Oh iya, aku lupa, itu kan dulu, karena Hinata sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, yang ia cintai sekarang adalah aku,"

Sasuke kemudian kembali di puncak amarah dan berniat melayangkan pukulannya. Tapi untunglah ia kalah cepat. Karena ia dihadang oleh keempat anggota band-nya. Sasuke kembali berontak.

"Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu?!" sahut Sai.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Sasuke sambil tak berhenti berontak.

"Sasuke! Sudahlah! Lupakanlah mereka!" sahut Neji.

Sasuke pun berhenti memberontak dan memandang kawan seband-nya itu bergantian. "Lupakan katamu?! Bagaimana bisa kau lupakan kejadian yang menyangkut perasaan dan orang yang kau cintai?!"

Mereka semua terdiam.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Neji-nii, apa yang kau lakukan jika Tenten yang melakukan hal seperti ini?! Juga kau Dobe, jika Sakura yang mendua seperti ini apa kau akan tetap diam ?! Dan Sai, kau pasti akan berontak juga kan jika Ino seperti ini?!"

Semuanya tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hinata yang melihat itu semua hanya berusaha menahan air mata. Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas. Dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia menatap gadis yang ia cintai dengan sedih. Begitupula dengan Hinata sendiri. Lalu, ia kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa semuanya diam?! Kalian juga akan sama sepertiku kan?! Lalu kenapa kalian melarangku melakukan semua itu dan menyuruhku melupakan rasa sakit ini begitu saja?! Kalian semua memang tidak ada yang mengerti!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlalu.

Ia pergi meninggalkan semuanya dengan langkah yang gusar. Pikirannya kacau. Hatinya hancur. Dan teman-teman yang seharusnya akan ada di sampingnya dan mendukungnya sekarang tak ada di pihaknya. Baginya semua ini tidak adil. Hidup pun rasanya sia – sia. Semuanya telah usai...

* * *

"Hanabi-chan," panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau sisirkan rambutku ?" pinta Hinata.

" _Neechan_ , tumben sekali, ada apa?"tanya Hanabi heran.

"Hmm, tidak ada apa-apa... Aku hanya sedang ingin mengenang ketika kita kecil dulu," kata Hinata.

Hanabi hanya memandang kakak laki-lakinya yang berada di dekatnya. Dan Neji hanya balas mengangguk. Kemudian Hanabi pun berpindah duduk ke samping Hinata.

" _Wakatta_ , menghadaplah ke sana," ujar Hanabi.

" _Arigatou, Hanabi-chan._ "

" _Un_ , lagipula kakak beradik memang seharusnya saling membantu kan?" kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum.

Neji hanya ikut tersenyum memandang pemandangan akur kedua adiknya itu.

Saat Hanabi sedang menyisir rambutnya, sesuatu membuatnya terkejut dan berhenti menyisir.

" _Hanabi-chan_? Kenapa kau berhenti menyisir rambutku?" tanya Hinata sambil berbalik.

" _Neechan_ , a-aku… Tak tahu bahwa rambutmu sudah rontok sebanyak ini," ujar Hanabi. " _Neechan_..."panggilnya lirih.

Hinata hanya memandang rambutnya yang rontok sedih. "Ah... Ini pasti pengaruh obat..."

"Hinata!" pekik Neji kaget.

Setetes demi setetes cairan merah keluar dari hidung Hinata. Hinata pun mengusap darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, _daijoubu_ , _daijoubu_ , kalian tahu sendiri aku selalu seperti ini," ujar Hinata menenangkan.

"Hinata-nee, ayo kita ke rumah sakit," ajak Hanabi.

"Ah, tidak, tidak usah," ujar Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"Hinata, jangan membantah! Akan ku nyalakan mobilnya," sahut Neji sambil buru-buru beranjak ke garasi untuk menyalakan mobil.

"Kalian ini... Terlalu... Berlebihan..." ujar Hinata dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan.

Tubuh Hinata pun mulai melemah dan kehilangan keseimbangan."Hinata-nee! Bertahanlah..." ujar Hanabi sambil menahan tubuh Hinata. "Neji-nii! Cepatlah!" teriak Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan... Aku... Sudah... Bilang... Aku... Baik... Baik... Saja..."kata Hinata dengan nada yang semakin pelan.

Lalu, kedua matanya pun terpejam dan sontak membuat Hanabi panik. " _N_ _eechan_! Bangunlah... Hinata-nee... _Onegai_ … Bertahanlah... _Neechan_ !" sahut Hanabi histeris sambil mengguncang badan Hinata pelan.

* * *

 _Few weeks later..._

Sasuke sudah kehilangan seluruh kehidupannya. Ia begitu terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sekarang ia bagaikan orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. Ia melemparkan seluruh barang di kamarnya sampai kehilangan fungsinya. Ia mengacak-ngacak semua yang ada di kamarnya dan menjadikan kamarnya berantakan bak kapal pecah. Bahkan lebih parah. Setelah puas mengacak kamarnya, pria bermarga Uchiha itu pun menyalakan video rekaman yang dulu ia buat bersama kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya menontonnya dengan tatapan kosong. Jujur saja, hatinya sudah tak kuat. Ia terlalu sedih menontonnya. Kemudian ia menangis sambil tertawa dan bergumam tak jelas. Sungguh ironis...

Naruto yang saat itu sedang berada di kediaman Sasuke terpaku melihat betapa malangnya sahabat karibnya itu. Ia ikut merasakan kesedihan yang Sasuke rasakan. Ingin rasanya dia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan berkata bahwa semua ini bohong. Hinata telah berbohong padanya dan Sasuke tak perlu sedih lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Keadaan tidak memperbolehkannya mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang pintunya terbuka. Saat Naruto akan masuk dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu, seseorang memegang bahunya. "Naruto… Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Sai." kata Naruto. "Ku pikir kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Sai yang melihat Sasuke juga ikut merasa sedih tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Naruto, lebih baik kita biarkan dia sendiri, dia pasti tidak ingin diganggu,"

"Ah, kau benar." Kata Naruto setuju. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit saja? Aku tiba-tiba ingin menjenguk Hinata-chan."

"Aku juga, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, kita biarkan Sasuke sendirian," kata Sai sambil memandang sahabatnya terakhir kali sebelum beranjak menuju rumah sakit dimana Hinata dirawat.

* * *

"Hinata-chaaan! Kami datang menjenguk!" sapa Naruto dengan suara nyaring khasnya saat masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, _konnichiwa_." balas Hinata tak kalah riang.

Sai hanya balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku merasa lebih sehat sekarang," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Naruto. "Ah, kami membawakanmu makanan kesukaanmu, cinnamon roll." Naruto pun menaruh sebungkus cinnamon roll di pangkuan Hinata.

"Ah, ini juga bunga lavender, kesukaanmu. Ino tadinya ingin ikut menjenguk, tapi toko bunganya sangat ramai pengunjung hari ini." Kata Sai sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga lavender kepada Hinata.

"Wah, _doumo arigatou_ , Naruto-kun! Sai-kun! Aku sangat senang sekali."

" _Hontou ni_? _Yokatta_ , untung sebelum ke sini aku tanya Sakura dulu, malah tadinya mau ku bawakan ramen," Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Dasar maniak ramen." ejek Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

" _Nani_?! Sai, kau!"

Kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan datanglah Hanabi serta Kiba masuk ke dalam kamar. " _Neechan_ , jangan bangun dulu," sahut Hanabi saat melihat Hinata yang terduduk.

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, Hanabi-chan, aku baik-baik saja," kata Hinata menenangkan.

"Hinata-nee kan baru saja kemoterapi kemarin, tidak boleh banyak bergerak, jangan membuatku khawatir," kata Hanabi cemas.

Hinata pun menatap adik perempuannya sedih kemudian tersenyum. " _Hai, hai._ "

"Uwah, Hinata, aku lupa membelikan hadiah padamu," kata Kiba.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kiba-kun. Dengan kau datang menjenguk pun aku sudah senang. " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, paling kau akan memberikan Hinata choker anjing." celetuk Naruto.

" _Nani_?! Oi, Naruto! Kemari kau!"

Semua yang ada disana hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil Naruto dan Kiba. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

* * *

Neji yang berada di luar hanya memandang pemandangan bahagia itu dengan tatapan lembutnya. Ia tahu inilah yang Hinata butuhkan sekarang. Orang-orang yang Hinata sayangi berada di sampingnya dan tertawa bersamanya. Tapi pria bermata sama dengan Hinata itu merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Ia pun berbalik dan duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan ruang rawat Hinata.

Seharusnya seseorang juga ada bersama mereka sekarang. Sedang tertawa seperti mereka. Berada di samping adiknya. Mengingat orang itu, Neji merasa amat sangat bersalah padanya. Ia ingin segera mengatakan pada orang itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia telah berjanji pada Hinata. Sekalipun ia harus membohongi sahabatnya, asalkan ini yang adiknya mau, akan ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga Neji adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya dan tidak pernah mengingkari suatu janji dengan seseorang.

Lalu, dari dalam kamar, terdengar sebuah kepanikan." _N_ _eechan_ , _neechan_ , _neechan_!" suara Hanabi menyentuh indera pendengarannya. Lalu disusul suara yang lainnya juga. Neji yang kaget kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Neji kaget.

"Hinata-chan! Dia tiba-tiba pingsan," sahut Naruto panik.

"Neji-nii, biar aku panggil dokter," kata Sai.

Neji pun mengangguk dan Sai pun lantas berlari ke luar kamar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Semua pun terdiam, kecuali Hanabi yang terus berusaha membangunkan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Kiba pun membuka suaranya, "Panggil Sasuke kemari,"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Neji menoleh pada Kiba.

"Panggil Sasuke kemari, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke harus mengetahui keadaan Hinata," kata Kiba.

"Tapi, sampai sekarang Teme tak tahu penyakit Hinata dan keseluruhan ceritanya," ujar Naruto.

"Lalu? Apa itu berpengaruh? Cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengetahuinya, jadi lebih baik kita panggil dia kemari,"

"Tidak, Kiba." Neji membuka suaranya yang membuat Kiba dan Naruto menoleh padanya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari janji yang telah ku buat, Hinata yang meminta kita semua diam tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, jadi kita pun harus diam sampai Hinata mengatakan bahwa kita boleh memberitahukannya pada Sasuke,"

"Kalaupun kita tetap diam, tak ada yang bahagia, mengertilah, _Niisan_ ," seru Kiba. "Sasuke sudah terlalu sakit sekarang, jika nanti ia mengetahui Hinata pergi dari kita, dia akan semakin tersakiti,"

"Kiba! Hinata orang yang kuat, dia akan bertahan hidup, dia mampu melawan penyakit itu, jadi jangan pernah katakan kalau Hinata akan pergi!"seru Neji emosi.

"Diam!" pekik Hanabi yang membuat semuanya menoleh padanya. "Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar, jika kalian bertengkar, lebih baik kalian pergi saja dari sini, bertengkar tidak membantu sama sekali,"

" _Gomen_ , aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk semuanya," kata Kiba dengan raut wajah bersalah.

Neji pun menambahkan dengan raut sama bersalahnya. "Aku juga,"

" _Mi_ _n_ _na_ , aku sudah membawa dokter!" Seru Sai sambil berlari masuk ke dalam kamar diiringi dokter beserta suster yang mengekorinya.

"Permisi, permisi," kata dokter itu sambil menghampiri Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Hanabi yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan kakak perempuannya itu pun menyingkir menjauh. Begitupula dengan yang lain.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kamar sebentar?" pinta sang suster.

Semuanya pun menurut dan keluar secara beriringan. Di luar, mereka tak henti – hentinya berwajah tegang. Mereka semua khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Neji berdiri menyender di depan pintu sambil sesekali menengok ke dalam. Hinata duduk di kursi bersama Naruto dan Sai. Sedangkan Kiba tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir.

Kemudian dokter pun membuka pintu kamar. Semuanya pun menghampiri orang berjas putih itu…

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Don't forget to review ya :))


	4. Chapter 4 -END-

**Disclaimers : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haru Haru by aranoballad**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Fluff/Cheesy, Mainstream, Typo(s), dll.**

 **Inspired by MV BIGBANG - Haru Haru**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Don't look back and leave_  
 _Don't find me again and just live on_  
 _Because I have no regrets from loving you, so only take the good memories_  
 _I can bear it in some way_  
 _I can stand it in some way_  
 _You should be happy if you are like this_  
 _Day by day it fades away" BIGBANG - Haru Haru_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 –END– **

.

Kemudian dokter pun membuka pintu kamar. Semuanya pun menghampiri orang berjas putih itu.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan Hinata- _neechan_?" tanya Hanabi.

" _Sumimasen_ , Hyuuga-san dalam keadaan kritis,"

Semuanya kaget mendengarnya. " _N-nan desuka_? Kritis?" tanya Neji memastikan.

" _Hai_ , saya sarankan Hyuuga-san segera dipindahkan ke ruang ICU,"

"Baiklah, kami mohon lakukanlah yang terbaik untuknya, dok," ujar Neji lagi.

" _Hai, wakarimashita_ , akan kami pindahkan sekarang juga,"

.

* * *

Praaakk !

Sasuke menoleh pelan ke arah asal suara itu berasal. Ternyata sebuah pigura jatuh ke lantai dengan pecahan kaca berhamburan. Ia pun berjalan untuk mengambil pigura tersebut dengan gontai. Lalu, ia terkejut melihat foto di pigura tersebut. Itu adalah fotonya bersama Hinata. Keduanya nampak bahagia dalam foto tersebut dengan senyum yang merekah. Bahkan Sasuke yang rumornya urat senyumnya putus saja tersenyum lebar di foto tersebut.

Deg. Perasaan tak enak hinggap dalam benak sang bungsu Uchiha itu. 'Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata? Ah, untuk apa aku memikirkan dia? Toh dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi...' batinnya sambil tertawa miris.

Tetapi, kemudian Sasuke terisak sambil menyentuh foto itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. "Hinata… Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" katanya sirat akan kesedihan yang sangat kentara di dalamnya.

.

* * *

"Neji-nii, aku… Aku setuju dengan yang apa yang dikatakan Kiba-nii tadi," kata Hanabi memecah keheningan.

"Hah?"

"Aku setuju dengan memanggil Sasuke-nii kemari," ulang sang bungsu Hyuuga itu.

Neji pun menghampiri Hanabi. "Tapi, Hanabi..."

" _Niichan_ , aku punya firasat buruk," Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. " _Neechan_... Dia akan meninggalkan kita..." katanya dengan air mata yang sudah bertengger di kedua matanya.

"Hanabi, tarik kata-katamu barusan." Sahut Neji pelan sambil menutup matanya.

" _Niichan_ , ku mohon panggilah Sasuke-nii, dia harus tahu keadaan Hinata-nee,"

"CUKUP!" teriak Neji. "Cukup… Jangan katakan itu lagi, Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita secepat ini... Dia gadis yang paling kuat yang pernah ku kenal..." kata Neji lirih.

Kemudian ia merosot ke lantai dan menangis. "Jadi ku mohon, jangan katakan itu lagi..."

Hanabi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari kakak sulungnya itu. Suasana di sana langsung berubah sedih.

"Jika kau tak mau, biar aku yang lakukan," kata Hanabi sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Hanabi, berhenti! Hinata menyuruh kita untuk diam," cegah Neji.

"Sudahlah, _Niichan_! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan janji yang telah kita buat, yang ku inginkan kebahagiaan semuanya, sekali lagi Neji-nii menghalangiku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata-nee," ancam Hanabi sambil menatap Neji tajam.

Neji pun terdiam dan memalingkan muka. Setelah Hanabi memencet nomor Sasuke, Neji langsung merebut ponsel milik Hanabi. "Biar aku saja, Hanabi."

Hanabi hanya memandang Neji. " _Hontou ni daijoubu_?"

Neji terlihat berpikir sebentar sampai pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

.

* * *

Kriing… Kriing…

Sasuke hanya memandang ponsel yang berdering di atas kasur kemudian mengambilnya. Ia pun menggeser layar ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sasuke." sahut orang di seberang sana.

"Neji-nii ya? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan apa yang sedang aku lakukan ? Itu tidak penting kan untukmu,"

"Sasuke..."

" _Doushite_? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku saat aku sedang ada masalah? Jika kau memang tidak ada perlu denganku, lebih baik jangan menghubungiku lagi, bisa kan?" pinta Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke, ku mohon, jangan seperti ini, ini sangat penting, ini tentang adikku,"

"Tentang Hinata? hahaha," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa miris. "Kenapa kau memberitahukan berita tentang adikmu padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi sekarang, lebih baik kau hubungi saja si Inuzuka sialan itu,"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Neji. Lalu, ia pun berkata. "Sasuke, dengarkan aku, ada sebuah rahasia besar yang sebenarnya Hinata sembunyikan padamu selama ini."

"Hah? Oh apa tentang perselingkuhannya dengan laki-laki itu? Atau mungkin dia ingin menikah dengan laki-laki sialan itu?"

"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku!" suara kesal Neji membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Selama ini Hinata mengidap penyakit kanker stadium akhir, dan sekarang dia dalam masa kritis,"

Berita tak diduga dari sang _leader_ sukses membuatnya membulatkan mata. Dari sekian skenario yang ia pikirkan tentang Hinata, dia tak membayangkan bahwa gadis yang ia cintai itu memiliki penyakin mematikan. " _Nani_?! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?! _Niisan_!"

"Aku akan menceritakan segalanya padamu, jadi sekarang kau datanglah kemari, aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya padamu." ujar Neji.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang juga," kata Sasuke sambil menutup percakapan antara mereka dengan terburu-buru.

Ia langsung berganti pakaian dan mengambil kunci mobil. Kemudian ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke garasi mobilnya.

.

* * *

Derap langkah yang cepat dan keras menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang dilewati Sasuke. Kemudian dia menekan tombol lift yang menuju lantai 3 dimana ruang ICU berada. Tapi karena pintu lift tak juga terbuka, Sasuke pun dengan tidak sabaran berlari ke arah pintu _emergency_ dan menyusuri tangga yang ada. Setelah sampai di lantai 3, ia kembali berlari dan mencari keberadaan ruang ICU. Kemudian tak lama kemudian, di depannya tampak beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Sasuke pun berlari menghampiri orang-orang tersebut sampai mereka menyadari keberadaannya.

"Teme! Syukurlah kau kemari," Naruto menyambut Sasuke senang.

"Hn, sekarang Hinata ada dimana? Apa sudah ada kabar darinya?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Semua pun terdiam membisu. "Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sai kemudian menggeleng. "Belum, dari tadi tidak ada yang keluar dari ruang ICU..."

Sasuke pun kemdian menutup kedua matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sekali lagi dia berada dalam puncak kemarahannya. "Kenapa semuanya tak memberitahu tentang penyakit Hinata dari dulu padaku?! Kenapa malah membiarkan aku berlaku seenaknya?! Seharusnya aku ada di sana menemaninya, bukan malah menjauhi dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya!"

" _Gomen_ , Teme, Hinata-chan-lah yang menyuruh kami diam selama ini..." ujar Naruto merasa bersalah.

Sasuke semakin marah dibuatnya. "Walaupun begitu, aku adalah kekasihnya, aku pantas untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata! Kenapa kalian menurut saja dan melakukan apa yang Hinata mau?!"

"Sasuke! Hinata melakukan ini semua demi dirimu! Agar kau tak sakit pada akhirnya ! Ia ingin kau bahagia!" sahut Neji.

Saat Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu, Kiba langsung memotong semua perkataan. "Bisakah kalian semua diam?! Ini rumah sakit, bukan tempat untuk berdebat!"

Sasuke kemudian mendelik ke arah Kiba "Hah? Siapa kau berani menyuruhku?!" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Dan Kau! Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa tak berhak untuk menyalahkan semua yang ada di sini!" sahut Kiba sambil menatap delikan Sasuke tajam.

" _Nani_?!"

"Berhentilah membuat masalah denganku, Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, ini tentang Hinata,"

.

* * *

Kiba membawa Sasuke ke atap rumah sakit. Dan beruntungnya mereka, tak ada seorang pun berada di sana. Hanya beberapa seprai rumah sakit yang mengantung di tali jemuran yang membentang di dekat mereka.

"Jadi kau mau menyampaikan apa padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku akan menceritakan segalanya padamu," kata Kiba memulai cerita pertemuannya dengan Hinata tempo hari.

.

* * *

 _"_ _Sebelumnya izinkan aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah melibatkanmu, Kiba-kun." ujar_ _Hinata_ _dengan wajah bersalah._

 _"_ _Memangnya ada apa ?"_

 _"_ _Aku_ _sakit, Kiba-kun. Aku_ _mengidap_ _kanker darah atau leukemia_ _stadium akhir_ _._ _"_ _ungkap Hinata_ _sedih._

 _"_ _Nani_ _?_ _Kau pasti berbohong kan, Hinata_ _?"_

 _Hinata juga sebenarnya ingin mengatakan itu semua bohong, tapi sayangnya kenyataannya berbeda._ _Ia hanya_ _menggeleng pelan."_ _Aku tidak berbohong_ _,_ _Kiba-kun,_ _dokter sudah memvonis hidupku sudah takkan lama lagi,"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Gomennasai, memang pada awalnya aku tak mau memberitahukan semuanya tentang ini, biar hanya keluargaku yang tahu."_ _kata Hinata. "Sampai kehadiran seseorang sukses merubah pendirianku selama ini."_

 _"…"_

 _Hinata pun menatap pria di hadapannya lurus. "Kiba-kun,_ _sebenarnya aku ingin_ _kau_ _melakukan sesuatu untukku,"_

 _"_ _Nani_ _?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin_ _kau_ _membantuku membuat_ _Sasuke-kun_ _benci padaku,"_

 _Kiba terbelakak mendengarnya. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Sasuke dan Hinata saling mencintai satu sama lain, melebihi apapun. Kiba tahu itu. Tapi ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan permintaan teman masa kecilnya ini. "Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu?_ _"_

 _Gadis bermata lavender itu pun menghela nafas._ _"_ _Jika_ _…_ _S_ _uatu saat nanti aku pergi untuk selamanya,_ _Sasuke-kun_ _tidak akan pernah sedih dan menangisi kematianku, aku ingin dia terus tersenyum jika aku pergi nanti,_ _aku rasa itu cukup untuk menjadi alasanku._ _"_

 _"_ _Tapi, Hinata..."_

 _"_ _Kiba-kun, aku tahu resikonya, aku bisa menanggungnya, asalkan Sasuke-kun bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya._ _S_ _ekalipun aku dibenci_ _oleh_ _nya, aku tak apa,"_

 _Pria Inuzuka itu_ _hanya menatapnya dalam diam._

 _Tiba-tiba air mata turun perlahan membasahi kulit bak porselen milik Hinata disusul isak tangis yang pelan tapi sukses menyayat hati Kiba._ _"_ _Kiba-kun_ _... Aku benar_ _-_ _benar mencintainya lebih dari apapun... Aku tidak mau membebani hidupnya... Aku tak ingin dia sedih..._ _Onegai…_ _"_

 _"_ _Wakatta_ _... Aku akan membantumu, tapi tolong hapus air matamu, aku tak mau orang lain salah paham."_ _kata_ _Kiba_ _akhirnya._

 _Hinata langsung mengelap air matanya_ _kemudian menatap_ _Kiba_ _senang._ _"_ _Hontou ni_ _?_ _Arigatou_ _,_ _hontou ni arigatou_ _,_ _Kiba-kun._ _"_ _kata_ _Hinata_ _sambil terus membungkuk padanya._

 _Kiba_ _hanya tersenyum._ _"_ _Sudah, sudah, teman harus saling membantu kan?"_

 _Hinata hanya balas tersenyum manis. "Hai,"_

 _Satu hal di hari itu yang tak pernah ia sadari. Kiba tidak menyangka bahwa itu merupakan senyuman manis dan tulus terakhir yang ia lihat dari seorang Hinata._

.

* * *

Sasuke terkejut mendengar keseluruhan cerita Kiba. Dia terpaku dan tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Seakan ada sebuah gembok yang mengunci mulutnya. Hinata melakukan semua ini agar tak membuatnya sedih. Hinata rela membuat Sasuke membenci dirinya demi melihat Sasuke bahagia. Semua itu demi dirinya...

"Dan... Sasuke," kata Kiba sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Itu..."

"Benar, ini adalah cincin yang Hinata berikan padaku tempo hari, dia ingin aku mengembalikannya padamu, jika saatnya tiba," ujar Kiba sambil menyerahkan cincin itu.

Pria bermata obsidian itu menatap cincin yang diserahkan Kiba dengan matanya yang seolah masih menyiratkan keterkejutan yang besar di dalamnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam cincin itu erat lalu Sasuke jatuh terduduk di lantai. Lalu, ia menumpahkan semua penat dan penyesalan yang ia simpan selama ini dengan air matanya. Mengapa ia malah melepaskannya begitu saja? Mengapa ia tidak mendatangi Hinata dan membuatnya menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Mengapa ia malah kalap dan membiarkan dirinya dimakan amarah dan api cemburu? Dan mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya dan Hinata?

Kiba yang melihat Sasuke yang menangis meraung-raung itu hanya bisa menatapnya kasihan. Lalu, dia pun memutuskan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

.

* * *

Setelah puas menangis, Sasuke kembali pada teman-temannya. Dia terlihat memprihatinkan di depan semuanya. Semua menatapnya iba. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju pintu ruang ICU. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya dan langsung dihalangi teman-temannya.

"Teme… Berhenti." sahut Naruto.

"Menyingkirlah, aku ingin masuk ke dalam, biarkan aku masuk," sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenangkanlah dirimu," sahut Sai juga.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Aku ingin menemui Hinata! Ia sendirian di dalam! Aku ingin menemaninya! Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya! Ku mohon biarkan aku masuk!" seru Sasuke sambil terisak.

Lalu, pintu pun terbuka. Sang dokter yang memeriksa Hinata kemudian keluar dengan wajah yang cukup muram dan tampak begitu kelelahan.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke.

" _Sumimasen…_ "

" _Sumimasen?_ Aku pasti salah dengar, Anda tak mengatakan _sumimasen_ kan?"

Sang dokter hanya memandang Sasuke dalam diam.

"Kenapa Anda diam saja? _Sensei,_ katakan padaku, kalau Hinata tidak apa-apa," sahut Sasuke.

"Kami sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, semua teknologi kedokteran sudah kami kerahkan, tetapi sel kanker itu lebih kuat dari perkiraan kami…"

Semuanya hanya menatap dokter itu penuh harap. Berharap kalau pada akhir kata-katanya, beliau mengatakan bahwa Hinata baru melewati masa kritisnya. Walaupun rasanya itu mustahil menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

"Hyuuga-san... Sudah tiada..." ujar dokter dengan nada duka yang mendalam.

Tangisan Hanabi memecah keheningan dan membuat suasana duka menghampiri mereka semua. Lalu, Neji mendekati Hanabi dan mendekapnya erat dengan maksud berusaha menenangkannya. Tetapi kristal bening yang sedari tadi bertengger di matanya tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Sai hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedih. Kini rasanya sulit baginya memasang wajah dengan senyum palsunya yang khas. Kiba pun tak lepas dari jeratan duka dan terlihat sangat terpukul dengan berita yang diberikan dokter. Dan Naruto hanya memandang kasihan dan sedih sahabat karibnya yang sekarang menatap sang dokter tak percaya.

" _Sensei_! Katakan semua itu bohong! Hinata tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami!" seru Sasuke kacau.

" _Sumimasen_ ," kata dokter sambil berlalu meninggalkan sekelompok orang yang berkabung itu.

"Ini semua pasti bohong... Ini semua pasti bohong... Hinata pasti masih berbohong padaku." gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan perlahan masuk ke ruang ICU. Tetapi Kiba menghentikannya. "Kiba, biarkan aku masuk dan menemui Hinata..." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Hentikan, Sasuke..."

"Hinata sekarang sedang menunggu kita... Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kita semua kan?" terlihat sekali bahwa Sasukelah yang paling merasa terpukul dan tidak bisa menerima kematian Hinata.

"Sasuke... Jangan seperti ini, terimalah kenyataannya, Hinata sudah pergi," sahut Kiba berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Kiba! Dia tidak mati!" teriak Sasuke kemudian terisak."Hinata! Hinataaa!"

.

* * *

Setelah kematian Hinata, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan warna kehidupan. Dia bagaikan mayat hidup sekarang. Tatapan kosong memenuhi sorot matanya. Dia tak mau menyentuh makanan yang disuguhkan untuknya. Ia tak bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Dan dia selalu memanggil nama Hinata.

Semuanya sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali, tapi bagai masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Hanya angin lalu. Sasuke tetap tidak berubah sedikit pun.

Dan suatu ketika, rasa lelah menyelimuti Sasuke. Ia berusaha melawan, tetapi rasa kantuk itu cukup kuat. Ia pun akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya yang panjang.

* * *

Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat yang tidak diketahui. Hanya padang pasir di sepanjang mata memandang. Anehnya sinar matahari tidak menyengat dirinya. Justru kabut memenuhi pandangannya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia terus berjalan melangkah. Melangkah dan melangkah lagi. Kakinya terus melangkah seolah mencari sesuatu. Tetapi Sasuke tak tahu apa yang ia cari.

Jalan keluar... Apa itu yang Sasuke cari? Bukan. Sasuke tidak mau kembali ke sana. Sasuke tidak mau kembali ke kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Kehidupannya yang tanpa Hinata.

Hinata... Benar. Sasuke mencari Hinata-nya sekarang. Mencari keberadaan gadis yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mencari gadis yang ia cintai. Walaupun ia tahu Hinata tidak mungkin ada disini. Tapi ia ingin terus mencarinya.

"…suke..."

Tiba-tiba samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sa.. Suke…"

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil suara itu lembut.

Pria berambut gelap itu menoleh. Ia celingukan mencari asal muasal suara tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Siapa…?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ini aku..." ujar suara itu lembut.

Sasuke pun berpikir keras dan jatuh pada sebuah konklusi. "Hi...Hinata kah?"

"Akhirnya kau mengenaliku… Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kemudian meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Hi… Hinata… Benarkah itu kau?"

" _Hai_ … Sasuke-kun… Ini aku… _Aitakatta yo_ , Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku juga, Hime… _Hontou ni aitakatta_ …" balas Sasuke.

" _Gomen ne_ … Semuanya salahku…"

"Tidak, kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Hime, yang salah di sini adalah aku, Aku yang membiarkanmu sendirian di saat terakhirmu… Akulah yang digelapkan oleh api cemburu dan amarah… Akulah…" kata-kata Sasuke kemudian terpotong oleh suara Hinata.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun… Akulah yang salah, seharusnya aku tak melakukan semua itu… karenakulah kau jadi seperti ini," terdengar kesedihan dalam suara Hinata.

Sasuke terdiam. Keadaanlah yang membuat semuanya begini. Mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka dengan salah satu di antara mereka pergi. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sampai kapan pun Hinata tak bisa kembali padanya. Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Bahwa semua kata 'seharusnya' dan 'bagaimana jika' laksana layang-layang melawan angin. Semuanya percuma dan sia-sia untuk dikatakan oleh mereka berdua. Karena kata-kata itu tidak akan membuat Hinata kembali.

"Hime… Apa... Aku telah membebanimu ? Apa aku membuatmu tidak tenang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..."

" _Gomen ne_ _,_ Hinata…"ujar Sasuke merasa bersalah. "Jika keadaanku sekarang telah membuatmu tidak tenang di sana, ini semua karena aku benar-benar tak mau kau meninggalkanku... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Hinata..."

"Tapi ini sudah terjadi, kita tak bisa bersama lagi, dunia kita telah berbeda sekarang..."

"Kalau begitu... Biarkan aku ikut bersamamu," pinta Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun! Kau harus tetap hidup," tolak Hinata.

"Aku tak mau hidup di dunia dimana kau tak ada disana, aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu," seru Sasuke.

" _Gomennasai_... Untuk kali ini aku tak mau menuruti permintaanmu, Sasuke-kun… Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi bersamaku,"

Sasuke kemudian mengepalkan tangannya lalu ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk bertemu denganmu..."

"Bertemu denganku?"

"Hn... Aku akan melakukan apa saja... Asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu..."

Suara itu terdiam kemudian berkata. "Baiklah… Tapi sebelumnya berjanjilah satu hal padaku,"

"Janji?"

"Setelah kau bertemu denganku, berjanjilah untuk jalani hidupmu dengan baik, jangan pernah sia-siakan hidupmu, karena aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, aku akan selalu menyertaimu, jadi jangan pernah kau tangisi lagi kematianku... Bisakah kau berjanji padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau itu maumu… baiklah, aku berjanji," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Kemudian kabut yang dari tadi menghalangi pandangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba menipis dan seolah terhisap ke sebuah titik di depan pria tampan itu. Kabut itu pun membentuk sebuah wujud manusia yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Kemudian kabut itu pun sirna seketika dan menyisakan sesosok gadis yang Sasuke kenal. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke bagai ia tak punya beban untuk ditanggung.

Tess... Bulir – bulir air mata Sasuke kembali turun dan membasahi pipinya. Ia kemudian berlari memeluknya. Gadis itu pun balas memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Sasuke-kun... Kau benar-benar berjanji kan padaku?"

"Tentu saja... Karena aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun..."

.

* * *

Sasuke pun terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tak ia kenali. Ia pun menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Neji dan Naruto sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Neji-nii… Dobe…" panggilnya dengan suara yang pelan.

Neji dan Naruto kemudian terusik dari tidurnya dan terbelakak kaget melihat Sasuke akhinya terbangun.

"Teme! Syukurlah… Akhirnya kau terbangun juga," kata Naruto senang.

"Naruto, cepat panggil dokter kemari." suruh Neji.

Naruto kemudian mengangguk dan segera berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Sasuke, aku sempat khawatir kalau kau akan meninggalkan kami juga. Terima kasih sudah kembali." ujar Neji lega sambil menghampiri kasur Sasuke.

"Dimana ini?"

"Rumah sakit. Kau baru terbangun dari koma, Sasuke. Kau pingsan di kamar. Untung saja kami menemukanmu lebih cepat. Kalau tidak, kami sudah kehilanganmu juga," jawab Neji. "Naruto bahkan menangis karena mengira kau sudah pergi. Telingaku sampai sakit mendengarnya." Imbuh Neji.

Wah, sampai begitukah efek yang ia timbulkan? Baik, ini menjadi salah satu hal yang paling ia sesali dalam hidupnya. Ia gagal mengabadikan momen dimana Naruto menangis histeris seperti seorang gadis yang baru ditinggal pacarnya.

Lalu, ia berusaha duduk dan dibantu oleh Neji. "Sudah lamakah aku tertidur?"

"Satu minggu. Selama itu." Jawab Neji. "Maka dari itu kami takut kau takkan bangun dari koma."

Waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi ada yang patut disyukuri olehnya. Karena dia baru saja bermimpi indah. Ia kemudian tersenyum. Dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Dan terakhir kali ia ingat, kekasihnya itu tersenyum lega dan manis sekali. Itu cukup membuat Sasuke senang dan lega sekarang. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan seakan terangkat dan sirna begitu saja.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke kemudian memadang Neji dan tersenyum. Neji hanya balas memandangnya bingung. "Tidak, aku hanya habis bermimpi indah, _Niisan_."

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari ia terbaring di rumah sakit, Sasuke pun dibolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ketika ia akan pulang ketiga sahabatnya menawarkan Sasuke untuk menemaninya di rumah karena mereka takut terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tapi pria Uchiha itu hanya menggeleng dan menolak niat baik sahabat-sahabatnya itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia sekarang sudah tak apa.

Kemudian dia memasuki kamarnya yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi saksi betapa kacau dirinya dikhianati sang kekasih, walaupun pada akhirnya itu semua bohong belaka. Sasuke kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah meja belajar dimana dia mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Lalu pandangannya tersita pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di sana. Sasuke mengambilnya dan tersenyum. Itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah foto Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku akan hidup untukmu, Hime... Aku akan menepati janjiku," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap lembut foto tersebut dan menyentuh Hinata dalam foto itu dengan jarinya.

Ia yakin bahwa dirinya mampu melewati hidup. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji pada Hinata. Sasuke tidak mau membuat Hinata sedih di alam sana. Dan sekarang Sasuke tidak perlu takut melangkah ke kehidupan tanpa Hinata. Karena ia tahu Hinata tak sepenuhnya meninggalkannya. Hinata selalu ada di sisinya. Di hatinya. Selamanya.

.

 **…** **THE END** **…**

.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Huwaaa akhirnya beres juga :) Semoga kalian puas dengan ending-nya. Tadinya mau ku buat Sasuke ikut Hinata ke alam sana. Tapi walaupun aku suka cerita-cerita nyesek, aku nggak suka sad ending. Jadi ya ku buat happy ending dimana Sasuke menerima kepergian Hinata. Terima kasih buat semua reader yang baik hati yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Aku tahu cerita yang begini udah banyaaaak banget bertebaran di FFn, novel, drama, bahkan sinetron. Dan kalian masih baca, serius bikin aku seneng, jadi terharu huhu :')

.

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan doumo arigatou gozaimasu, minna san XD Sampai berjumpa di FF-ku yang lain~ Matta neee ~

Dan terakhir, jangan lupa review nya yaa hehe XD


End file.
